Aceptación VII Suerte
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Soy humano, igual que tú. Soy de piel y hueso, igual que tú. Me hieren, igual que a ti. Disfruto de pequeños y grandes placeres, igual que tú haces…. Entonces, si somos iguales ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Formas de ver a la sexualidad como lo que es... ¿Te atreves a entrar a este Crossover?
Esta es una serie de capítulos únicos en un enorme crossover que sólo se mescla entre sí para dar sentido a meter a tantos personajes en una sola trama. Los capítulos no deben de leerse en orden para entender por completo la trama, están hechos de tal manera que puedan disfrutarse así pese a las referencias que pueden encontrar. Algunos tienen continuación y otros no. Puedes buscar las otras piezas de esta colección, dando clic a mi perfil.

Gracias por leer una historia típica del mundo.

Capítulo 7: SUERTE

Suerte.

Suerte era lo que le faltaba.

Jodido mundo...¿ No podían ponérselo más difícil?

Claro que si... Así que mejor dejar de mentarle la madre a los dioses, porque estos se caracterizaban por ser vengativos por babosadas sorprendentes: Los dioses tenían un humor impredecible y un orgullo, que resultaba ser mala leche pura.

En fin... ¿Por qué andaba escondiéndose por los pasillos del edificio?

Roy Mustang también se lo preguntaba.

Desde que recibiera la nota amenazante en su escritorio, no podía estar tranquilo: siquiera volver a su casa normalmente. Tenía miedo... La piel se le enchinaba apenas escuchaba a alguien, a quien fuera, caminando tras suyo o susurrando, no podía dar clases en la universidad porque sentía que la tiza era un explosivo.

Y no, no era paranoico.

Su psicólogo, Yagami Light lo confirmaba... Incluso tras el secuestro que sufrió y que fue resuelto grandiosamente por Ector Wood y Kougami Shinya.

Roy era un buen maestro, se preocupaba por sus alumnos, les enseñaba y procuraba quedarse dos horas extras en la Universidad para aquellos alumnos que quisieran asesorías, no siempre se podía librarse de todas las dudas en las aulas de clase.

Los alumnos, maestros... Hasta los intendentes, describían a Roy Mustang como una buena persona... Todos concordaban con que la sociedad estaría bien si existieran más personas cómo Roy Mustang.

Roy no tenía enemigos, no que conociera...pero, si tenía a un asesino buscando su cabeza.

La primera amenaza llego pintada en el pizarrón, Roy pensó que era una broma de mal gusto, y que incluso, el responsable pasaría al frente de clase para disculparse y darle el pastel correspondiente por su cumpleaños... Ningún alumno suyo podría jugar con sus miedos: "Gemiste bien, perra. Lo repetiremos."

Su homosexualidad era publica y si bien, le traía algunos problemas en algunas ocasiones a Roy, la mayoría de las veces eran con grupos aislados de la sociedad, como adolescentes en pandillas o mocosos prejuiciados por sus padres. En la universidad, era común tener a varios alumnos homosexuales, incluso las novias discutían sus escándalos privados en las escaleras de los complejos en los edificios donde se impartían las clases, tratando de encontrar la solución a sus inconvenientes... Y curiosamente, la Facultad, les llamaba perras... Un mote algo brusco, pero que de alguna manera trataba de hacer valer su posición frente a la sociedad sobre la libertad del género, creando un lugar y una pertenencia.

Roy seguía pensando que la palabra "persona" era la mejor opción.

Por eso, cuando claramente, le llamaron perra en el pizarrón, no espero que fuera una amenaza. La borro tras que nadie acepto ser el causante.

La segunda vez: Roy encontró dildos en su silla... De colores estrafalarios y claramente usados, llenos de excremento y sangre... "¿Lo recuerdas? Gemías tan bien, perra."

El director alarmado por ello, le pidió cuentas a Roy, alegando que los alumnos estaban siendo expuestos a un ambiente hostil, peligroso y claramente personal... Incluso le dijo que no permitiría que los acosos pasionales afectaran la reputación de la universidad.

Roy le aseguro al director Bradley King que era soltero, que no tenía pleitos con nadie y que levantaría una denuncia de inmediato.

Ector Wood, aun con su amable personalidad y monstruosa estatura, no le dio esperanzas a Roy: le dijo claramente que no tenían indicios para la investigación y que lo más que podía hacer por él, era montarle seguridad afuera de su departamento... Cosa que Roy acepto de mala gana.

Aunque de nada sirvió, la tercera amenaza birlo los sistemas de seguridad... Dos policías durmiendo en el auto para ser exactos y salto los muros de dos metros... Escabulléndose a donde Roy preparaba la cena, tumbándolo y apagando las luces, golpeándolo, burlándose y sodomizándolo con cualquier objeto a la mano. Los oficiales responsables, sospecharon que algo andaba mal cuando Roy Mustang no bajaba de su departamento cuando ya eran las doce del día en plena mitad de semana, por lo que con armas en manos, subieron... Encontrando a Roy amarrado en la cocina, con un pay orneado... Con una nota diciendo que Dios lo recibiría en el cielo si le presentaba el pay, de esa manera "Podrías conversar con él, decirle que te corrompiste y corrompiste sus creaciones. Dios perdona. Sólo hay que saber que sabor le gusta. A Dios le gusta la sangre, pues expía los pecados. A Dios le gustará el pay"

Y el pay, estaba relleno de sangre y queso... La sangre de Roy.

Para la cuarta y quinta amenaza, Ector Wood y Kougami Shinya, sabían que estaban enfrentándose a un religioso obsesionado con la homosexualidad de Roy Mustang... Otra vez.

Y Roy estaba cansándose de no poder hacer su vida con normalidad.

Incluso interrumpía varias veces a Ector durante el día con llamadas, para pedirle los informes de los avances.

-Profesor, Mustang - Saludo Tybol. Roy brinco en su lugar, reprendiéndose por estar tan predispuesto. Si el hombre le atacaba, no podría defenderse siendo una gelatina humana - Perdone, no quise asustarle.

-No lo hiciste - Tybol arqueo una ceja, interesado en esa forma en la que su profesor intentaba no quebrarse, negándose lo obvio. Los alumnos estaban muy preocupados por su profesor, incluso le sugirieron que no impartiera clases, pero Roy, tozudo como era ó amante de la responsabilidad, les alego que no podía abandonarlos a la mitad del semestre.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Tybol?

-Quisiera un consejo, pero es personal. Sus clases las entiendo perfectamente.

-Lo sé, eres inteligente.

-Cuento con un buen maestro - Roy se sonrojo. Tybol realmente podía ser el alumno perfecto para cualquiera que se dignara a enseñar: prestaba atención, tomaba notas, participaba y alentaba a sus compañeros a debatirle. Era realmente alguien muy bueno.

-En la oficina...

-Me gustaría que fuera en un café.- Se apresuró a decir. Roy le miro largamente, incomodando a Tybol - Yo invitó.

-¿Tan desesperado estás?.

-Por favor.

Roy asintió.

Ahora que Roy le veía bien, Tybol era un hombre guapísimo, con un aire austero y seco, impersonal pero al mismo tiempo misterioso... Con su cabello negro y ojos azules.

Impresionantemente gallardo y diestro en la esgrima, según recordaba Roy.

Era el novio que cualquiera quisiera tener.

Parecían que estaban en una cita... Y lejos de hacerle reír con la idea, Roy sintió miedo... ¿Y si su acosador estaba vigilándolo? ¿Si lo hacía y desidia que estaba corrompiendo a las creaciones? Roy negó internamente… ¿Desde cuándo prestaba atención a los desvaríos de un loco? ¿Cuándo había iniciado a creerlos?.

El mesero de Meine Liebe, les recibía con la sonrisa característica de su bonachona personalidad... Y con la misma, Edward se retiró con las ordenes en mano.

-De seguro Ludwing nos sorprenderá en esta ocasión. Si es que ha sumado un pastelillo al menú, es porque tiene que ser irresistible...- Sugirió Roy, intentando que el hielo se rompiera con facilidad - ¿Qué tan nervioso te encuentras, Tybol?.

-Mucho...quiero casarme con mi novia - Roy se le quedo viendo, con una expresión muy acorde con la noticia. Estaba seguro que boquearía como pez fuera del agua, en cualquier momento. Tybol extrajo su celular y busco la imagen de Draco, una fotografía que le gustaba especialmente por el vestido ceñido y elegante, de un rojo hermoso que resaltaba su negro cabello. Roy detallo en ella, si, era bonita, pero no creía que lo suficiente para echarse la vida a perder - Se llama Lirio. Es la mujer más hermosa que conozco. Es perfecta.

-Aja - Dijo Roy, cualquiera encontraba "perfecta" a su pareja. De lo contrario, no tendría chiste alguno el estar con ella.

-Pero no sé cómo decírselo. También temo por la reacción de sus padres. - Confesó. Tybol sabía de sobra que aún no se ganaba la aprobación de Thomas, la cual, sospechaba era importantísima si quería seguir con vida.

-Y con justa razón. - Soltó Roy, sin saber lo acertado de su percepción.- ¿Cuántos años tiene? Es menor que tú, me arriesgo a decir que menor de edad. - Naoji Itsuki trajo entonces las ordenes y cómo manera inusual, una ramita de flor de cerezo en un bonito florero de cristal.

-Les interrumpo, Roy - Roy asintió. Naoji dejo los platos en cada lado y encendió un incienso. Ludwing había insistido en honrar de esa manera a Shunrrei. - Dos pasteles, un Shunrrei para Roy y un Koshou para su acompañante. Té con leche de zarzamora, recién elaborado por Lüi.. - Y creando un pastel al nombre de ellas, Ludwing sentía que no las olvidaría en mucho tiempo.- Que lo disfruten.

-Lirio no es una señorita como otras - Apunto Tybol, sabiendo que le revelaría a su maestro algo muy íntimo - Lirio asiste a la preparatoria, en la facultad, todos saben que salgo con una niña y Lirio lo es, pero en la preparatoria, saben que mi novia se llama Draco Sparda Johannes y es transexual - Roy escupió su té, su estrépito hizo que Camus (Que arreglaba las plantas en las masetas decorativas) el primo de Ludwing, girara preocupado con regadera en mano, para saber si tenía que asistirlo o no. Roy le hizo una señal de que todo estaba bien y reticentemente, Camus regreso a hablarles a las florecillas que estaban a punto de abrirse.- Así que ya sabrá que no puedo casarme.

-Hazte una boda simbólica.- Le resolvió. - Tybol... Sinceramente ¿Qué es una boda? y ¿Una ceremonia religiosa? Quiero escuchar tu concepto.

-Una unión que responde a los estándares establecidos por las organizaciones. Ya sean esquemas judiciales o religiosos. La boda es el acto que simboliza el compromiso de dos personas por compartir el techo, el salario, la felicidad y los males.

-Resumidamente, si, tienes razón Tybol - Roy volvió a recordar a su sicario, a su acosador...quizá, Scar estaba en lo correcto y se encontraba contaminando los trigos plantados por Dios - La boda civil, se hace para poner a respaldo la vida y los derechos humanos, más específicamente, salvaguarda a los hijos y al cónyuge. Cada individuo, tiene una ley que le protege, ya que se reconoce su rol en la sociedad. Y la misma sociedad, ha dictado que la ley tiene que proteger a un hombre y mujer, a un niño o niña: la ley, fue hecha para ellos hablándose en el matrimonio... La pareja homosexual no puede casarse, la ley aún "no está lista" para las implicaciones de herencia, seguro u ventajas y desventajas, que se encuentran en un convenio de convivencia.

-Es absurdo.

-No te enojes, Tybol - Suspiro Roy - Hay parejas, que no pueden heredar los bienes de sus muertos por ser gays, simplemente porque la ley decidió que el simbolismo de la boda era religiosa y escasa de virtud.

-Pero hay ciudades...

-¿Te piensas ir a vivir allá? - Tybol guardo silencio - No te miento, sería mucho mejor para mí. Pero escapar no te servirá de nada. Lo que es legal en un estado, en otro no lo es. Ahora, la ceremonia religiosa ha sido dictada por los humanos, a conveniencia y raciocinio humano... Con todo lo que ello implica. Está llena de fallos, llena del Ego humano. No me imaginó a un Dios diciendo que el amor es incorrecto... Hay situaciones cuestionables, sería cosa de analizar, pero... Tybol - Roy hizo una pausa, viendo lo mucho que le afectaba a su alumno el tema - ¿Creíste que sería fácil? ¿Qué era cuestión de decir.. " _Tengo los cojones de echarme a los prejuicios del mundo encima_ " y ya? Tybol, eres un niño listo... Te admiro por decidir decirme esto... Aun no comprendo cómo es que buscas consejo en un profesor en vez de con tus padres, pero me honra.

-Ellos saben que salgo con Draco. - Se apuró a aclarar. No quería que Roy tuviera una mala impresión - Pero, ellos se hubieran esforzado en convencer a los padres de Lirio para que aceptarán. Pero... Quería su opinión sobre las actuales modificaciones en la ley.

-Sirve la legalización, pero... Me gustaría más que sencillamente, las bodas fueran bodas, que no llevaran la pancarta de ser heterosexuales y homosexuales. No hay necesidad.

Y Roy no le dijo a Tybol que él estuvo a instantes de casarse.

Tampoco le dijo que la religión era la cuna del fanatismo... Tampoco le compartió su opinión sobre tantas cosas más.

-Claro que te recuerdo - Suspiro Roy, tirado sobre su cama, aspirando la lavanda del detergente y mirando la sombra que se escondía afuera, refugiada y viendo la manera de burlar de nueva cuenta a los policías y Roy, lejos de asustarse y salir corriendo a refugiarse en los brazos de Ector, le dio gracia... A lo mejor, porque al verlo, tenía la certeza de tener algo de control sobre la situación - Tenía un blanco traje, Tybol, parecía pingüino bebé, lleno de blanco...con una bonita rosa en mi bolsillo - Roy ahogó el sollozo de su garganta - Estaba con Huges y me veía con amor, me decía lo bello que me encontraba... Me decía que en pocos minutos, seriamos los esposos más felices sobre la tierra... Y esa tierra se tiño de rojo. La teñiste de rojo, Scar, de un rojo parecido a tus ojos. - Roy detallo el brillo carmesí de esos inmundos ojos que le decían como era el infierno, diciéndole que Scar lo llevaría allí. Y valientemente, Roy le dio un saludo, agitando suavemente su mano, enseñándole el dedo corazón luego... Era curioso, Scar había sido quien le reventara meses atrás, en su secuestro y luego en su cocina... Scar desapareció entonces, sin dejar rastro... Sabían quién era pero resultaba imposible encontrarlo- ¿Empieza el show?.

Roy ni se asombró al ver el corte de luz en la manzana.

Y en esta ocasión, Roy se sorprendió de escuchar las puertas de la patrulla cerrándose estrepitosamente, diciéndole con esa acción que los oficiales no estaban de humor para ser despedidos o sancionados por Ector, pues ya corrían a derrumbarle la puerta.

La oscuridad era como el negro que lo tragaba, recordó Roy, cuando Scar, tras soltar el sermón del Dios Sol y matar a Huges, le retuvo... Contándole cuentos, diciéndole que estaba con la misión de salvarlo, que el dios Leto había dicho que Roy tenía que salvarse... Y claro, Roy supo que Leto, mejor dicho, Scar, se obsesionó demasiado con verlo hacer una familia heterosexual.

Todos los días le dilataba, le sangraba... Le hacía ver que el recto era una vía de expulsión, que no servia para nada más... Y Roy juraba quedarse sin recto tras sus visitas, tras el picor y su lógica que le jugaba en contra.

Incluso, Scar había traído a varias mujeres. Roy recordaba a una en especial; Se llamaba Rose. Era muy bonita, era una mujer de la comunidad religiosa de Scar, una muchacha con grandes ojos y castaños cabellos. Muy dispuesta a obedecer los designios de Leto, tanto así, que Roy vomitaba encima suyo cuando Rose se metía su pene en la vagina con la mueca de hacer lo correcto... Como si el que lo violara lo fuera.

Odiaba la religión.

Roy odiaba a Scar.

Odiaba a Rose.

En medio de una de las tantas sesiones de rehabilitación, Roy escucho los disparos, los chillidos... Los reclamos subían de nivel y el olor a quemado se hizo presente.

Temiendo lo peor, Roy intento ponerse en pie, sin prestarle atención a Rose que paralizada, no movía siquiera los ojos. Aunque, con coraje, Roy descubrió que no podía hacer más que arrastrarse, las piernas no le respondías y el culo le dolía, estaba seguro que su recto ya sufría una infección, incluso creía que ya crecían las larvas de las moscas dentro suyo... Nadie le curaba después de dilatarlo, de romper sus paredes, no le extrañaba que pasara (Como bien los médicos le confirmaron después)... Últimamente sentía demasiado picor y una sensación húmeda, que no podía ser sangre.

Arrastrándose como una oruga, Roy vio el pandemonium en la sagrada orden de Leto... Las mujeres y los niños casí se ahorcaban, los hombres disparaban y blasfemaban, rezaban y juraban que Leto los castigaría por interrumpirles su cruzada pagana a favor de sus palabras.

Roy agradeció al oficial Kougami Shinya que lo cargo, sacándolo de esa pesadilla. Devolviéndole una vida que ya no le pertenecía.

Scar venía por su cabeza... Que la buscara entonces, se dijo Roy.

Pero no... Quienes entraron espantados, fueron los oficiales que se sintieron ofendidos porque Scar no había aparecido y no tenían ninguna necesidad de vaciar su pistola para librarse de la frustración que les trajo el susto.

-Quizá sólo sea cuestión de suerte ya no verle. Si Scar quisiera hacer algo, ya lo hubiera hecho... - Razono Roy. Los oficiales ni le prestaron atención - A lo mejor, sólo se está asegurando de que su terapia fuera efectiva - y Lloró... Roy lloro sintiéndose impotente y pequeño - ¡Y lo fue! ¡Maldita sea, lo fue!

Roy ya no podía hacer su vida normalmente.

Ya no veía a ningún hombre.

Ya no... Sentía miedo de sí mismo, de sus gustos, de su persona... No podía ser feliz...

Scar se metió el día de su ceremonia nupcial, sin invitación, sin conocerlo... Y le arruinó la vida... Por su Dios, que no tenía una propia.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


End file.
